Wish Of The Star
by drago123
Summary: Kaishi and Hiroki are best friends. Kaishi suffered from cancer and wished upon the stars... now their going to the Hunter X Hunter world? Some reference from other series. Yaoi! OCxOCxGonxKillua!
1. The Wish

_**Hahaha… I know I shouldn't really add another story since I already have like about 5 on going stories but um… there is just no YAOI OC IN HUNTER X HUNTER that is why I am going to change everything with this story… by the way I was inspired by the story A Fallen Star by colbub and I tell you colbub is times better than me in writing so you can go read colbub. Now, onto the story.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Death was something everyone will have… but no one would have known when it would be… but someone's death may be another's life.

Kaishi was alone in the hospital… he was having a cancer… he would die in a few months but he was really hopeful. Hoping that one-day he would be free…

Now that was cheesy starting that happened in those sappy novels! And seriously? Death may be someone's life? Come on! This is what really happened…

.

.

.

"So why the hell am I staying in the hospital! I was already going to die! Can't I just have fun before my death! Don't tell I have to die boringly." Kaishi whined as he tries to shake off the doctor that was holding onto him.

Usually people would be begging the doctor to save them in these types of conditions but oh not Kaishi. He is one of those types of pleasure seeking person that hates being restricted.

"Shut the hell up!" Hiroki shouted as he pushed Kaishi backed to bed while tying Kaishi's hand onto the bed so that he wouldn't leave.

Now this is Hiroki, he is Kaishi's best friend he was an orphan. They met each other when they went to martial arts lessons, and quite frantically they can fight very well.

"RAPEEEEEEEEE! MMMMMFFFF!" Kaishi screamed as a towel gagged him up… courtesy of Hiroki.

"Oh shut up!" Hiroki spat as he turned to the doctor. "Sorry Doctor about my friend's… childishness…" and guess what the doctor snorted at that.

"Anyway I will be staying here for a while so please excuse us as I have a little talk with him…" Before even Hiroki manage to finish his sentence the doctor had already gladly leave.

Hiroki sighed as he removes the gag from Kaishi's mouth.

"Look Kaishi, I know that its hard, but I am sure the doctors will think of something."

"Yeah right! Like I will believe you! The truth is that I will die here! Plain and simple! There will be no fun, no games, no bananas and nothing! I will just die..." Kaishi said before he eyes started to water.

Hiroki said nothing… he was sad for his friend and the truth is, he also didn't believe that there was a cure for Kaishi but if he lets Kaishi out he will just die faster and Hiroki doesn't want that… he wished that he could at least do some thing.

Hiroki sighed and walked out of the room "Just don't escape again okay?"

After Hiroki left, Kaishi looked out of the window and see the night sky… he never wanted to be diagnosed with terminal cancer. He really hope that everything was just a dream…

Suddenly a shooting star appeared.

_Hmm… they did say your dreams would come true if you wish upon the star right? Well wouldn't hurt to try… I wish I could go to another world with my friend Hiroki where I will not die so soon. I would also want a laptop and some banana ice cream since I really want Hiroki to taste a banana, as he was too obsessed with ice cream. _I opened my eyes and saw the still white hospital.

"Hahaha that was really idiotic. Stars don't give wishes…" Kaishi laughed and suddenly fell into a dark hole.

"AHHHH!"

.

.

.

"What the hell! So much work!" Jack said as he goes through all the things in his desk.

"Well I don't find it surprising, they are going to launch your star today you have to make sure everything is all right." Said his assistance.

"Yeah Yeah… Oh looky the star had launch…" Suddenly the computer pops up a email.

"What! That fast?" Jack turned to the computer and checks the data

_Name: Kaishi Mitsune_

_Wish: In another world where he will not die so easily with his friend. A laptop, banana ice cream._

_Wait what a banana ice cream? Oh well might as well get to work._

.

.

.

Kaishi POV

Ok this is weird… am I in heaven or hell? I was in a black dark place where there is literally nothing. I could not move even an inch. Am I dead? That would explain things and by the looks of it I could say I am in hell… or it will be more like Death note and I am in the shinigami realm.

"Kaishi!" I turned my head only to see Hiroki lying in a same position as I.

"Hiroki! What happen? Are we dead? How did I get here?"

"Beats me!"

Suddenly Jack made his flashy entrance… by flashy I meant that suddenly a black hole appeared in the wall and he appeared right over there.

"Hi my name is Jack." Jack said as he smiled

Without warning Hiroki and me instantly screamed. "HELP! PEDO!"

Jack was taken aback and groaned it will be a long day.

.

.

.

"So you mean that you are in charge of wishes." I asked.

"Yep!" Jack said.

"And Kaishi wished to be in another world with me so you bring us here to explain?" Hiroki asked.

"Yep!"

"And we are going to be two person belonging to a fighter clan that needs their children to be at least 10-11 to go for their hunter's test?" I asked

"Yep!"

"And we are exceptionally stronger than other kids because Kaishi and my parents are suppose to be two strongest and we are step brothers with a lot more older siblings?" Hiroki asked

"Yep!"

"And we will be meeting Gon, Killua and the gang?" I asked

"Yep!"

Hiroki and I looked at each other before screaming, "THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"WHO IN THE RIGHT MINDS WOULD BELIEVE THAT KID OF STORY!"

"Ok Ok I know it is hard to believe but its true okay?" Jeb said while trying to reason with us.

"Oh and also I don't think I can send you all back since we had erase all records of your life in your own world so it means that you will be living that world forever… Well I will be back to send you to the correct time line when you managed to run without stopping for 8 hours." Jeb said.

"WAIT WE CAN'T EVEN STAND SO HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO RUN!" I screamed out while Hiroki nodded his head.

"Oh I forget to mention this place gravity is five times the amount on earth so you better get started!" Jack said as he disappeared.

Hiroki and I groaned as we tried to move our fingers.

.

.

.

_**Hahaha I know that it looks too much like colbub's story but keep reading I am telling you that only the starting will look like it! Other chapters will literally make you want to read more as it will be more different!**_


	2. The Meeting

_**Next chapter for you guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do own Hunter X Hunter… if I do Kurapica will never be emo…**_

* * *

><p>It was hell… those few weeks we were in the black dimension trying to move. Hiroki and I felt like dying but finally we managed to run 8 hours non-stop.<p>

That was when Jack makes another flashy entrance.

"Well Well looks like you done it!"

We death glared him, and mind you we have a damn scary death glare even Jack started sweating.

"Ok Ok stop with the glaring! Ok you two seems to be able to move properly right?"

"Yeah?"

Jack suddenly snaps his fingers and the whole dimension light up we were on a pavement; there was a lake in front of us and some beams (Those in Assassin's creed.) in front of us. Some were positioned vertically and some were positioned horizontally. Across it was a huge castle.

"Ok you have 10 minutes to jump from each beams to another and climb up the castle!"

"Wait what! This isn't Assassin's creed you know!" Hiroki and I exclaimed.

"Well even it isn't, the skill is still needed for survival! Anyway I decrease the gravity to only 3 time so this should be a piece of cake!"

Lets just say it was rather interesting, surprisingly we felt very light and it was very easy to cross. We crossed the lake in a short amount of period of 30 seconds. Climbing the castle was more of a challenge it was harder to look for the right ledge to climb and mind you that in actual it was harder than it seems in the game.

When we finally reached the top, we actually did not feel a thing, we were neither tired nor sweating. It was like natural.

"Wait we climb so high up and we do not feel tired at all?" I questioned out.

"Well of course!" Jack said as he came out of nowhere. "The training has built you to be stronger. So just jumped down gracefully from here.

"Wait! So we have to jump into that bale of hay right?" Hiroki asked out.

"Yes why?"

"Are you an idiot? It is not like there are bales of hay randomly in the Hunter X Hunter world!" Hiroki screamed as I nodded my head.

"Tsk Tsk still a child." Jack said with complete confidence.

"It might not be a bale of hay, I could be water and the leap of faith makes you looks more graceful when you jump so you won't look like a complete idiot." Jack said, as he slowly grows bigger when we slowly shrink in a comical fashion.

"Now get going!"

We jumped down one by one and had to restart as we did not do it gracefully and mind you it was tiring as we went up and down and then finally we did it, hopefully we can just go to the Hunter X Hunter world without anymore…

"Now you will have to learn the history of the world!" Oh great History… Hiroki will have no problem since he have photographic memory.

After reading all the stupid notes, I was having a massive headache since I couldn't really remember all… and for god sake it was 6 piles of 50 metre stack of paper! While I was suffering Hiroki was sleeping just cause he had already finished! Why me! Though I found a lot about the clan we were suppose to belong. Apparently we can act as ourselves as the identity was suppose to be just like us.

The clan was called Kisaki clan, it was supposed to be one of the best Intel gatherer clan, we can get information easily and getting in our hometown was not easy. You have to be related to someone in the town or their friend to get in. In some cases, only some famous people were ever given a chance to get in. In order to get us to do something, you will have to contact us by mail and the chosen location must always be a crowded location in order for quick escape when it was a trap.

We also have a ceremony held whenever a child gets their Hunter license a huge party would be held and everybody part the clan will have to attend the ceremony where they will burn a tattoo on your palm. We would also receive a weapon that suites us and we will only know what it will be after the ceremony.

It also seemed like we will have 2 elder sisters and an elder brother.

After a few more days…

"Ok it seems like you both are ready!" Jack said while I was staggering drowsily. I was not allowed to sleep like for weeks and I feel that Hiroki was feeling the same.

"Now now don't get sleepy here is your cloths for that world." Jack took out 2 hoodies, one black and one white. Hiroki got the white on while I get the black. The hoodies we got was similar design. When zipped up the hoodies can cover out lower part of the face, it also as fingerless gloves attached to it

"Now please put on the weights!"

"Ok… wait what?" We were shocked... we barely do those move in the place and he wants us to have weight

"Oh come on its for your own good! If you don't you will be flying around in the air since that the gravity there is 1/2 as much as your world!"

I wear the weight underneath my cloths with a scowl and Hiroki did the same. After putting it on… I fell onto the ground with Hiroki.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Oh come on it would be alright when you reach the world oh and Kaishi?" Jack walked up to me and helped me put on a kitten hat. "This will look good on you." I blushed where Hiroki stared at me red faced.

"Okay! Have fun!"

Suddenly we fall into a black hole again.

* * *

><p>We woke up and found ourselves in a black tunnel. We already have our number and mine was 232 while Hiroki was 233… wouldn't that mean that Gon and co will be here later? Well I guess Killua should be here.<p>

Hiroki looked a bit disappointed though… well he has found Gon cute after all.

"Hey Hiroki lets look for Killua first!" I told him and simply nodded as he turned away from me blushing. I pondered for a while why the hell he was blushing then I realize I was still wearing the kitten hat… well I find it okay though. I walked around with Hiroki and we gotten stares… well of course since I doubt that anyone here wears a kitten hat and look innocent. Hiroki said he would go wait for Gon and co while I go ahead.

I walked around and found Killua playing with his skateboard.

I walked up to him and he looked at me curious "Hi!" I said and he replied too.

"My names Kaishi! You?" I asked a bit excited since I am meeting one of my favorite characters.

"My name is Killua, nice to meet you." he smiled at me, where I just smiled back.

I sat down with him and asked, "So how old are you?"

"This year I turned 13! You?"

"Well I am 11 turning 12!"

"Oh? You came here alone?"

"Well not exactly since my brother is here, his 13 too!"

Killua gave me a weird look as he stared at my hat.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Well they say it looks good on me… so do I look weird?" I asked as I tilted my head.

Killua immediately blushed and turned away… where I just look at him weirdly.

"Here I am. I am the examiner for this stage. The reception is over. Now the exam may begin. This way please. We will begin with a short verification… It is an extremely difficult exam. Sometimes you can miss a chance and can end up hurting yourself or can simply die… There are moments, like you little while ago, where we get irreparably in accidents with companions. There are things that cannot be avoided. Now, please follow me. "

"Ah I forgot one detail. My name is Satotsu. I am responsible for the first round. So I must lead you to the place of the second round."

"Ok that person was weird." I said and Killua just nodded.

I started running while Killua started using his skateboard. We run for a while and talk for some time when.

"HEY KID! THAT'S NOT ALLOWED THAT'S CHEATING!" I turned my head and saw Hiroki following Gon and gang…

"Hiro-nii!" I shouted out as he caught up with us.

"Oh Kaishi… who is that one the skateboard?"

"Oh his Killua! Killua this is my brother! His name Hiroki!" I smiled when saying that and Killua immediately blushed, Hiroki saw him blushing and immediately glared. Seems like Killua did not want to back out so he also glared… which I do not understand why the hell are they glaring at each other at all.

"Hiroki-kun? Who is he?" Gon came up and asked.

"Oh Gon, his my younger brother, Kaishi. Kaishi this is Gon and the one with blond hair is Kurapica and the one that is almost out of breath is Leorio." Hiroki said as he patted Gon's head and Gon blushed.

I smiled and greet them. When they smiled and greeted back… though Leorio was like a grimace.

"HEY KID YOU SHOULD REALLY STOP CHEATING."

"Hey but he said just to follow him didn't he?" Gon said.

"And what Killua did can conserve his energy so it's a good plan!" I continued.

"See uncle the principle here is that there are no principles." Killua finished.

Hiroki laughed while Kurapica chuckled as Leorio fumed. "HEY WHAT DOES THAT MEAN AND THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE AND I AM NOT THAT OLD!"

Hiroki and I got along with the group pretty well; well we mostly get closer to Gon and Killua though.

"Hey Gon, why do you want to become a hunter?" Killua asked

"Well my father is a hunter and I wanted to be a hunter too!"

"What kind of hunter was he?" Hiroki asked.

"Well I don't know. Killua what about you?"

"Well it sounds fun so I wanted to try it out."

"Is that all? Are there anything that you wanted to after you become a hunter?" I asked even though I know why."

"Well not really, what about you and Hiroki?"

"Well…" I had no chance to talk as we a bright light engulf us as we reached the exit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the long<strong> **wait! Please review!**_


	3. Hisoka's Amusement?

_**Hi this is the next Chap!**_

* * *

><p>"Finally we reached here!" I shouted feeling a bit stiff from all the same movement of running non-stop… is it even possible to feel stiff when you are constantly moving?<p>

Hiroki chuckled, Killua made a face of annoyance when Hiroki patted his head while Gon looked jealous, Kurapica is sweating, Leorio is half-nak… wait lets backtrack… Gon was looking jealous? He likes Hiroki? Well maybe in a brotherly fashion I guess…

"H-Help! Please help!" Oh! The fake examiner is here! I turned and what I saw almost puke at what I saw… a card was implanted into the fake examiner's head… talk about gross… and I saw Hiroki covered Gon's eyes… wow… he really takes him as a little brother huh? But then what the hell about me!

Killua was just staring indifferently while Hisoka was smiling creepily after his murder.

Then… the hell running begins.

We ran for about an hour already and I am getting tired of hearing screams every minute as other competitors either get killed or eaten by the monstrous plants here…

"Lets run faster." Killua said to me, Gon and Hiroki.

"Huh?" Gon asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked since I did not watch this episode.

"Hisoka is itching to kill now, he would definitely use the fog we have to run faster now!" Hiroki said… wait how did he know? He also did not watch the episode. Its true we have all sorts of training like heightening our senses and all those to match or even be better than Gon and Killua but I doubt that he is that sensitive.

"Oh ok…" Gon turned around and shouted, "KURAPICA, LEORIO! KILLUA AND HIROKI SAID THAT IT'S BETTER TO RUN FASTER!"

I laughed at the faces of the people behind us but felt uncomfortable… I know Kurapica and Leorio survived this since I still see them in later episode but… I don't know I really hope nothing bad happens.

Suddenly, we heard Leorio screamed and Gon immediately dashed back while Hiroki followed. I was about to jump back and follow while Killua just pulled me along.

"K-KILLUA LET ME GO!" I shouted in frantic, Hiroki may get killed!

"NO WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" He shouted as he pulled me away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hiroki POV<strong>_

I followed Gon, I had to make sure he is going to be ok; I can't let him get hurt. Even though Gon should be fine, I still don't understand how he will get away from this situation.

Suddenly I saw Gon kicked Hisoka in the face. I expected Hisoka to stop but threw a card at him! I immediately jumped in front of Gon and caught the card. I could feel the speed when catching and I can be sure that the card can literally cut Gon into half.

I never told Kaishi before but I read this part on manga so I was not really interested in the conversation but before Hisoka picked Leorio up… I felt that he stared at me for a second… it was filled with… amusement? I don't know if I should be worried or not.

And as expected we went back without casualties in our group.

* * *

><p>We met up with Kaishi and Killua… Kaishi looked he was about to cry when he started screaming at me and Gon about how dangerous that was and I guess Killua is supporting Kaishi as he was also giving lectures to Gon…<p>

* * *

><p>(Ok since the sushi part and the wild boar part really have nothing to do with them I'll say I skip them and head to the egg thingy.)<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaishi POV<strong>_

"Finally something we are good at!" I shouted.

"Yes I expected something like this." Killua said

"Well then lets go."

I jumped down with the rest of the gang and stepped calmly onto the string.

I walked to the nest and took one egg out and saw the rest do the same. I was about to climb back out when the birds started to attack.

I kicked myself against the wall and stepped onto the bird one by one and reached back to the top… that was fun!

We put the eggs into the boiling water when Killua whined. "I don't even know when normal eggs boil so how do I know when will this eggs boil."

I chuckled lightly when Killua glared at me. "You know when the eggs boil?"

I nodded and Killua looked like he was about to say something when the eggs started jumping.

I quickly took my egg out and started peeling while the… I forgot her name gave us an egg to compare… yum the egg yolk taste good. When I try the other one… Oh my… I would love to eat this thing every single day!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah I know its short and rushed but lately I am thinking on how to continue this series so I will make sure that the next chap is very very long!<strong>_


End file.
